


Down and Not So Dirty

by PointyObjects



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Shower Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/pseuds/PointyObjects
Summary: With the springs finally in working order, Kagome is free to indulge in long baths, with luxurious soaps, to her heart's content. And Kouga is free to indulge in Kagome.Sparks Fly in July Pro.pt: Hug From Behind(Continuation of Sparks Fly in July Prompt Fic: Heatwaves and Spa Days)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	Down and Not So Dirty

Water ran down the center of Kagome's back and shoulders, relaxing the muscles there. The room was partially darkened, and steam settled over the chiseled stone at her back. It had been almost a week since the repairs to the hot springs, and Kagome managed to make use of them almost every day since. The warm water heated her skin, and left her flushed, but the feeling of being clean was too good to pass up. Kouga had even designated certain pools specifically for the use of bathing products, so that the general pack wouldn't be exposed to skin irritants or strong smells, and quite a few ventured to try them. 

Kagome finished rinsing her hair, and moved her damp hair over her shoulder. Usually a few of the other women would have joined her by now, but it was still early evening, and some could have been tending to their young children or finishing up the evening meal. Some alone time in the baths was not completely without its charms, as Kagome lingered in the warm water. 

Something like a splash echoed in one corner of the partially lit room, and Kagome turned toward the sound. "Noemi?" she called, her usual companion finally making it to the springs. "That you?"

No answer came back as she pushed herself away from the edge, and Kagome turned to lift her body out of the water. She could feel her fingertips growing wrinkly, and didn't see any point in lingering anymore in the water. A towel and change of clothes were folded nearby, and while she didn't want to change in the steamy room, Kagome still wasn't comfortable walking around in only a towel in front of the entire pack.

And she pushed against the rock ledge, Kagome squealed as two hands slammed over hers, trapping her between the rock and a hard body. Kagome didn't need to look down to know the hands and body that trapped her. From the hair on his strong arms, to the ripple of muscle at her back, Kagome would know his body in utter darkness. 

It also didn't hurt that the moan in her ear was etched in her mind, and traveled right down to her stomach.

"Do you really think it's safe to be in here," Kouga began, nipping at his mate's bare shoulder. "All alone, and so... _ wet _ ?"

Kagome let out a shaky breath, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Kouga's darkened eyes and exposed fangs, and swallowed the lump in her throat that they caused. 

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" she breathed teasingly, knowing she would be punished for the smart remark, and looking forward to the discipline.

Kouga growled in her ear, and Kagome whined when a knee came to rest between her legs, keeping her from pressing them together. One of his hands left hers to slide up the wet flesh of her arm, and cup one of her full breasts. It filled Kouga's hand as he teased her, grinding himself behind her as her whines filled the room.

Kagome pushed back, looking for some release, and Kouga did not disappoint. The heated rod between her cheeks made her eyes shut and her jaw clench in time with her belly. 

"Eager, are we?" Kouga asked, bringing a hard pink nipple between his fingers and pinching just enough to elicit a sharp gasp from Kagome. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you…"

His other hand slid down Kagome's body, below the line of frothing water and past her curls. One of his long fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves down there, and Kagome's head fell back to rest on Kouga's shoulder. 

" _ Please _ ," she keened when his other hand gripped her hip and positioned it over his straining length. She bit her lip as he pressed into her, tapping her clit, in time with the rhythm of his hips. The sting of him stretching her was welcome, and Kagome relaxed and clenched as he moved out of her, only to slide back in.

He moaned again in her ear, the warm water aiding in his slide into her. Once seated fully inside of her, Kouga adjusted his position to bear most of her weight before moving again. His pace was measured and slow at first, but as Kagome's cries increased in volume in the heated room, so his pace lost some of it's balance and timing. The water around them sloshed and frothed, splashing the pair, but giving their movements an ease they'd never experienced before. From his vantage point, Kouga looked down at the bounce of Kagome's ample chest from over her shoulder, and scraped his fangs over her exposed neck. His tongue followed soon after, the taste of sweat and soap and warm spring water on her skin. It was intoxicating, and he remembered some months ago, when he tried to explain the effect it had on him. She only understood partially, and he was committed to showing her instead.

He felt her thighs begin to pulse, and her small hands grip the stone in front of her until her knuckles turned white. Taking advantage of her building climax, Kouga's claws dug into the softness of her hips, barely piercing her skin, sliding into her roughly. She tipped over the edge with a cry that was sure to be heard on the neighboring mountains, and Kouga followed after her moments later. 

Kagome fell over the rough stone in front of her and reveled at the firm chest at her back. The warm water was already relaxing her muscles, and she was glad that Kouga held her up over the water. She could already feel sleep making her eyelids heavy, and hoped Kouga wouldn't take too much convincing to carry her to their dens. Though, she reasoned that getting dressed would only tire her more, and if he carried her into their rooms, half naked, it was unlikely that he would let her sleep once she got there.

Before Kagome could make her request, the deep voice in her ear rasped, awakening her senses. 

"Didn't I tell you sweating could be fun?"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *covers face* I don't know who wrote this, you guys. It wasn't me! I don't know how this happened! How did thIS HAPPEN?!
> 
> Thank you to my discord peeps, who are lovely and wonderful and encouraging. And my Fairy Godmother, who is no doubt cackling at me, even now.


End file.
